O Shea
by quierocreer01
Summary: Hooola!: Aca vos a escribir una historia de The Host, libro que amé desde la primera pagina LLL Amooooo una MEL, Jared, Jaime, Wanda e Ian


Capitulo 1: Despedida

No puede ser. ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? ¿Cómo pude dejar que él terminara implicado en esto?

Una estúpida misión, una misión que sola yo podría haber realizado, pero como una estúpida deje que él se viera involucrado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?

-Perdóname Ian, no tuve que haber dejado que vinieras, yo… yo…-

-No, Wanda. Esta era _nuestra _misión y _ambos_ fallamos…

-NO! NO! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡NO TUVE QUE HABER DEJADO QUE ESTO TERMINARA ASÍ! SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA… - No podía terminar la frase, Ian iba a morir por mi culpa. No importa lo que él pensara, _yo_ lo había metido en esto, _yo _lo había dejado venir conmigo, y ahora los buscadores nos atraparían, y… él…

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Los escuchábamos gritar que nos detuviéramos, que ya no podríamos huir, y no se equivocaban. Estábamos atrapados, pensé que si huíamos hacia el bosque… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar que ahí nos buscarían primero…? ¡QUE IMBÉCIL SOY!

-Wanda- El se para, me toma de las manos, parece que considera inútil seguir corriendo, no se equivoca…-Te amo, no importa lo que pase, no importa que suceda luego… TE AMO.

- Yo también te amo, te amo como nunca amé a nadie…- las lágrimas comenzaron salirme, esto era una despedida.

- Tienes que prometerme algo, Wanda.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sabía que me pediría, como también sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO! – Grité.

- Si, por favor, Wanda… Cuando esto termine promete que vivirás, que seguirás adelante. – Sus manos apretaron mas fuertes las mías, él sabía que le respondería que sí, pero que no cumpliría mi promesa, como él se fuera, yo lo seguiría.

-Te amo. – Eso fue todo lo que pude decir. Lugo lo bese.

Fue el beso más hermoso… el más inolvidable… el último.

CAPITULO 2: Alguien inesperado.

Nos detuvimos, los buscadores estaban cerca y no valía la pena prolongar lo inevitable.

El aún tomaba mis manos.

-¡POR ALLÍ! – Se oye la vos de un hombre.

Entonces los vemos, son cinco. Cuando se posicionan frente a nosotros distingo que cuatro de ellos son hombres y la otra es una mujer, la única que no estaba armada, tal vez, la menos peligrosa.

-¡DETÉNGANSE! Están atrapados.- Grita ella. O tal vez no.

Ian mira con sorpresa a aquella chica. Sus manos aprietan las mías con una fuerza inexplicable, y me sale un gemido de dolor, al darse cuanta me suelta ambas manos. Lo miro y veo en él una expresión que solo vi una vez en toda mi vida. Pero no recordaba donde. ¿Por qué se había puesto así al ver aquella chica?

Me mira. Trato de regalarle una sonrisa, para que sepa que estamos juntos en esto, es un intento inútil, pero su expresión se vuelve más tranquila y vuelve a tomar una de mis manos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Pregunta ella de forma soberbia y arrogante aunque un poco agitada por la corrida.

Ian no le saca la mirada de encima, la expresión de su rostro es más tranquila que la de antes, pero aún no puedo distinguirla. Veo una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Comencé a sentir odio hacia ella. No es un sentimiento al cual las almas estemos acostumbradas, es feo e insoportable, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento odio hacia aquella buscadora desconocida.

Nos observan, cuando_ ella_ observa detenidamente a Ian su rostro hace una mueca de tristeza, pero rápidamente se recompone. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-No creo que sean humanos.-Dice.

Mis oídos no dan crédito a lo que oyen. ¿Qué no somos humanos? Yo claramente no lo soy, pero Ian. Ian si era un humano. ¿Sería ella tan ingenua para pensar que éramos almas?

-Los examinare.- Saca una linternita del bolsillo.

-NO!- Grita uno de los hombres- Puede ser peligroso, deja que vaya yo.- Este comienza acercarse a nosotros, no pude evitar temblar.

-NO! Dije que los revisaría y eso haré, yo me encargo. Vuelve a tu puesto.- El tono de su vos es soberbio y mandón, eso provoco que mi odio aumentara, definitivamente era la más cínica y peligrosa.

Camino lentamente hacia nosotros, Ian apretó fuertemente mi mano, pero esta vez con una fuerza más moderada.

Los buscadores estaban impacientes, lo que estaba haciendo aquella mujer era un acto suicida, ya que nosotros éramos, según ellos,_ humanos _y no es que se equivocaran…

No dejaba de mirarlo y él a ella tampoco. Ella lo miraba, como si quisiera abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, y él... no podía descifrar su expresión… eran muchas emociones… Pero claramente, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a la chica como ella a él, o más.

La buscadora despertó otro sentimiento en mí. Celos. Sentía celos hacia ella. Algo quería de él, pero sé que no lo conseguiría, yo no le permitiría que se le acercara.

Se aproximo y me observó, se sorprendió que yo fuera uno de ellos. Pero… ¿acaso ella no pensaba que nosotros no éramos humanos? ¿Eso no era algo bueno?

Su rostro era triste ahora. Ahora ella examinaría a Ian y todo se acabaría… para ambos.

Capitulo 3: Imposible.

Ahora se acerco mas a Ian, y su expresión era de tristeza y desesperanza. ¿Qué quería realmente?

Me posicione delante de Ian con ademan protector, pero ella me corrió, de una manera dulce y sutil. Me sorprendió.

Puso su mano en el rostro de Ian, de una forma casi-maternal, como si estuviera acariciándolo, y como si no quisiera mover esa mano nunca. Me puse roja de la rabia, por primera vez en mis 10 vidas.

La odiaba.

Ian, por su parte, parecía como si hubiera necesitado de ello desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Ian… MI Ian, ¿el Ian de alguien más? No, imposible. Pero…

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de ambos.

Cuando prendió su linternita, no observo el brillo plateado en sus ojos. El era un humano, un humano puro y generoso. El ver que era humano no pareció molestarle, por el contrario ahora estaba feliz y tranquila.

-Yo te protegeré…- le susurra.

Luego me mira y me sonríe.

Ella lo amaba.

Su expresión dulce de pronto se volvió dura y fría. Era una excelente actriz.

-Son de los nuestros, nos equivocamos. –Su vos sonaba segura y con el toque soberbio que hacía que nadie se atreviera a dudar de su palabra.

-Pero… había humanos…- vacila el mismo hombre que había hablado antes.

-Sí, pero ellos no son, Matt- Contesta enojada.

-En ese caso… lo sentimos mucho muchachos. No era nuestra intensión asustarlos, ni hacerlos pasar por esto. - Se disculpo otro de los buscadores. Su voz sonaba realmente apenada. Ellos eran almas, eran buenos, no nos harían daño. Se sentirían fatales por haber desconfiado de nosotros.

Sin embargo, aquella buscadora… Ella había mentido para salvarnos, para salvar a Ian. Quería odiarla, pero después de lo que hizo, me sentía en deuda con ella.

-Será mejor que se vallan, yo acompañare a Waterinthesea y a Flowermun a sus hogares.- Otra vez ella, otra vez nos había salvado en un mismo día.

Los buscadores se marcharon sin decir nada mas, estaban muy apenados por lo sucedido y no querían empeorar las cosas. Solo uno miró vacilante a la mujer, el tal Matt, pero no le quedo otra que obedecer y seguir a sus compañeros.

Ahora la veía bien. Ella era hermosa, muy muy hermosa. Me sentí mal. Era obvio, Ian había amado a esa mujer antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Nosotros los separamos, ahora iban a poder estar juntos de vuelta. Ella lo había salvado. Ella cuidaría bien de él, yo, en cambio, lo pondría en peligro, como hoy.

Quería llorar, y decirle a Ian que yo aun lo amaría y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Quería odiar a la mujer con la que estaría en deuda por el resto de mi vida. Quería llevarme a Ian, alejarlo de ella y tenerlo solo para mí. Era egoísta, lo sé. Pero eso quería.

- Waterinthesea y Flowermun?

Capitulo 4: Huída.

Ian fue el primero en romper el silencio después de la salida de los buscadores. No me había percatado en él desde que había visto a la buscadora, pero su expresión ahora era totalmente distinta. Estaba relajado, sonriente, ¿feliz?

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. – respondió ella con un tono amigable.

Ambos se abrazaron, tan fuerte que parecía que Ian iba a terminar asfixiando a la buscadora.

Corrí. No quería quedarme allí, con ellos, estorbando. Yo amaba a Ian y también sabía que él se merecía más que nadie, ser feliz y yo no iba a impedírselo. Que se quedara con ella, que sean felices juntos. Él podría salvar a la mujer, podría sacar el alma de su interior, podría tenerla solo para él, yo le había enseñado como.

-¡WANDA!

Él grita mi nombre, pero yo sigo, no quiero parar a verlo, no quiero decirle que lo mejor para él es esa buscadora… que yo soy un estorbo y un peligro para su seguridad. Que lo amo lo suficiente para desaparecer y dejarlo en paz, como se merece.

-¡WANDA!

Grita otra vez, pero esta vez está más cerca. Me alcanzara. Este cuerpo es débil y frágil, no como el de Mel. Trato de correr más rápido, pero tropiezo y caigo.

-¡WANDA!- Grita mi nombre cuando me ve. - ¡WANDA, AMOR! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

¿"Wanda, amor"? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? ¡Qué caradura!

Llega a mi lado y me levanta. Busca mi cara, pero yo la corro. No quiero que me vea. No quiero que se ría de mí, de mi llanto de bronca y tristeza. Pero es inútil.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Wanda, estamos vivos. ¡Lo logramos!

La alegría en su voz es evidente. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

-BAJAME! – Le grito- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡BAJAME!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Lloro. Lloro de la bronca, de la tristeza. Lloro porque lo amo demasiado. Quiere abrazarme, pero yo me corro.

-¿Qué sucede Wanda? ¿Qué hice?

-¿QUE QUE HICISTE? ¿SABES QUÉ? Puedes irte, vete con tu buscadora. Sean felices juntos. Yo me iré.

Él me mira. Mi mira con incredulidad. Luego se ríe.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- Le pregunto enojada. ¿Es que era tan cínico para disfrutar de mi sufrimiento? ¿Tan buen mentiroso era?

-Tranquila Wanda, déjame que te explique bien.

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¿Qué quieres a _esa_ buscadora? Ya me di cuenta.

Él rió y mi rabia creció.

-Deja de reírte de mí!

Era un cínico, un mentiroso. Ese hombre quién yo pensé era tan puro como para ser un alma, era un monstruo. Disfrutaba que yo sufriera. No. Disfrutaba que sufriera por él. Típico de un humano.

-No, Wanda. Escuchame.

¿Qué quería que escuche? ¿Acaso quería humillarme más?

-NO! ME VOY!

Quería volver a correr, pero él me detuvo, y yo era demasiado débil para zafarme.

-Wanda escúchame por favor! Mírame. – Yo no quería hacerlo, pero él tomo mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo- Te amo. Aún te amo, y eso nunca cambiara. Nunca.

No mentía. El era sincero conmigo. Él me amaba así como yo lo amaba a él. Pero entonces… ¿Quién era la buscadora? ¿Qué tenía que ver con mi Ian?

-¿Quien es ella entonces?- Pregunte.

La buscadora corría para alcanzarnos, no era tan rápida como Ian. Su expresión era de culpa y preocupación. ¿Estaba preocupada? Estaba cerca de nosotros, pero no avanzo mas, vacilaba, no sabía qué hacer.

Ian tomo mi mano e hizo un gesto a la chica para que se acercara. Ella volvió a vacilar, pero se acerco. Yo la miré. Aun la odiaba.

-Ella es Jane, Wanda- Dijo Ian nervioso y alegre- O al menos su cuerpo. Ella es mi hermana, Wanda.


End file.
